Not Applicable
Not Applicable
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a firestop device for use with a plumbing fitting to prevent the transmission of smoke and fire through a plumbing system of a structure. In particular, the present invention relates to a firestop device which mounts over a hub portion of a plastic plumbing fitting and which has an inner passageway having intumescent material. The intumescent material expands when heated to close the inner passageway of the firestop device to prevent smoke and fire from entering the conduit through the wall and the hub portion having the firestop device.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the past, firestop devices for use with plumbing fittings were in the form of collars which were attached to the wall or other partition adjacent the hub portion of the plumbing fitting. However since, this form of firestop device was mounted on the wall or partition adjacent the plumbing fitting. The firestop device was installed after the partition was finished. Thus, the plumbing installer would need to come back to install the firestop device after the partition was complete. Further, since the firestop device was mounted on the partition, the conduit and/or the plumbing fitting would need to be square with the partition in order for the device to fit correctly around the plumbing fitting or conduit when fastened to the partition. The related art has shown various different devices for preventing the passage of smoke and fire through a hollow element or pipe in a structure and particularly, through a partition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,423 to Perrain describes a fireproof device for mounting around a tube which extends through a wall. The device includes a case having slidable elements both constructed of a material which is non-deformable under heat. The case is filled with a material which swells under the effect of heat. In operation, when the device is heated, the material expands and slides the elements into the operative position to close off the orifice in the casing through which the tube extends. The reference also describes a flap inside the hollow element which allows for closure of the passageway when a fire breaks out. Closing of the door can occur automatically such as by being controlled by a fire sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,389 to Heinen relates to a fire-break having a flange constructed of substantially incombustible material mounted against the outer surface of the hollow element and connected to the wall. The flange is comprised of two (2) discrete portions which are assembled around the hollow element. The flange can include at least one (1) baffle from a substantially gas-tight material, which conducts heat. The baffle extends about the hollow element between two (2) layers of fireproof compound. The fire-break reduces the increase in the temperature in the hollow element during a fire. Thus, the fire-break does not close the opening but prevents the hollow element from rising in temperature. The fire-break is intended to replace heat-expanding products which exert radial pressure on a hollow element to crush the element.
There remains a need for a firestop device which can be quickly and easily mounted over a hub portion of a plumbing fitting, which does not interfere with the connection of conduit to the plumbing fitting using the hub portion and which can be installed during installation of the remainder of the plumbing system.
A firestop device and firestop assembly for use in a plumbing system installed in a structure to prevent the transmission of smoke and fire through the plumbing system. The firestop assembly includes the firestop device and a plumbing fitting. The plumbing fitting includes hub portions which allow for connecting conduits to the plumbing fitting to form the plumbing system. The firestop device is mounted over the hub portion. The firestop device includes a housing constructed of a heat resistant material. A connector is mounted in the inner passageway of the housing. The connector has a first portion having an inner diameter which enables the housing to be mounted on the hub portion. The inner diameter is essentially equal to the outer diameter of the hub portion. The second portion of the connector has a smaller inner diameter. The inner diameter of the second portion of the connector is essentially equal to the outer diameter of the conduit. The second portion of the connector assists in centering the conduit in the hub of the plumbing fitting and also enables the firestop device to be secured to the conduit. Intumescent material is positioned in the inner passageway of the housing between the connector and the second end of the housing. The second end of the housing can be provided with a flange to further assist in holding the intumescent material in the housing. The inner diameter of the housing with the intumescent material is greater than the outer diameter of the conduit to enable the conduit to be extended through the firestop device. When the housing of the firestop device is heated such as during a fire, the heat is transferred to the intumescent material which expands. As the intumescent material expands, the material exerts pressure on the conduit extending through the firestop device. Usually, the conduit is constructed of a material which weakens or melts when exposed to heat. The pressure exerted by the expanding intumescent material is strong enough to crush or collapse the conduit. The intumescent material is then able to completely block and seal the inner passageway of the firestop device which prevents smoke and fire from entering or exiting the plumbing fitting through the hub portion and the firestop device.
The firestop assembly can be used adjacent a partition of a structure such that a hub portion with the firestop device extends through an opening in the partition. The firestop assembly is positioned such that the firestop assembly extends through the opening with the section of the housing having the intumescent material spaced on the side of the partition opposite the body of the plumbing fitting. The firestop assembly can be installed when the plumbing system is installed. Further, the plumbing fitting can be installed such that the hub portion and the conduit are angled with respect to the partition.
The present invention relates to a firestop device for mounting on a hub portion of a plumbing fitting of a plumbing system installed in a structure to prevent the transmission of smoke and fire through the plumbing fitting, which comprises: a housing constructed of a heat resistant material having a first end and a second end with an inner passageway extending between the ends wherein a shape and size of the inner passageway at the first end is configured to extend over the hub portion of the plumbing fitting; and intumescent material held in the inner passageway of the housing at the second end wherein an inner diameter of the housing with the intumescent material at the second end of the housing is configured such as to prevent the inner passageway having the intumescent material from extending over the hub portion of the plumbing fitting wherein the intumescent material when heated is configured to crush a conduit of the plumbing system which extends through the firestop device and to completely fill the inner passageway of the housing at the second end.
Further, the present invention relates to a firestop device for mounting on a hub portion of a plumbing fitting to prevent transmission of smoke and fire through the plumbing fitting, which comprises: a housing having a first end and a second end with an inner passageway having a cylindrical shape extending between the ends wherein a diameter of the inner passageway at the first end is configured to extend over the hub portion of the plumbing fitting; intumescent material held in the inner passageway of the housing adjacent the second end; and a connector having a first end and a second end with an inner passageway extending between the ends and positioned in the inner passageway of the housing spaced between the intumescent material and the first end of the housing wherein an inner diameter of the inner passageway of the connector at the first end of the connector is configured to allow the first end of the connector to extend over the hub portion of the plumbing fitting.
Still further, the present invention relates to a firestop coupling assembly for preventing the transmission of smoke and fire through a partition in a structure, including a plumbing fitting having a hub portion, the improvement which comprises: a firestop device secured on the hub portion of the plumbing fitting, the firestop device including: a housing constructed of a heat resistant material with a first end and a second end with an inner passageway having a cylindrical shape extending between the ends, a diameter of the inner passageway at the first end configured to allow the first end of the housing to extend over the hub portion; intumescent material positioned in the inner passageway at the second end; and a connector having a first end and a second end and with an inner passageway extending between the ends and positioned in the inner passageway of the housing spaced between the intumescent material and the first end of the housing wherein an inner diameter of the inner passageway of the connector at the first end of the connector is configured to allow the first end of the connector to extend over the hub portion of the plumbing fitting.
Further still, the present invention relates to a method for preventing the transmission of smoke and fire through a plumbing system in a structure, comprising the steps of: providing a plumbing fitting having at least one hub portion; providing a firestop device including a housing constructed of a heat resistant material having a first end and a second end with an inner passageway extending therebetween wherein the first end of the housing is configured to extend over the hub portion of the plumbing fitting; intumescent material positioned in the inner passageway at the second end; and a connector having a first end and a second end and with an inner passageway extending between the ends and positioned in the inner passageway of the housing spaced between the intumescent material and the first end of the housing wherein an inner diameter of the inner passageway of the connector at the first end of the connector is configured to allow the first end of the connector to extend over the hub portion of the plumbing fitting; mounting the firestop device over the hub portion of the plumbing fitting; installing the plumbing fitting in the plumbing system in the structure; and heating the intumescent material to a first predetermined temperature such that the intumescent material expands to fill the inner passageway at the second end of the housing which prevents smoke and fire from entering the plumbing fitting through the hub portion having the firestop device and from being transmitted through the plumbing system in the structure.
Finally, the present invention relates to a plumbing system for preventing transmission of smoke and fire through a partition in a structure, the system including a plumbing fitting having a hub portion and a conduit for mounting in the plumbing fitting, the improvement which comprises: a firestop device secured on the hub portion of the plumbing fitting, the firestop device including: a housing constructed of a heat resistant material with a first end and a second end with an inner passageway wherein a diameter of the inner passageway at the first end is such as to extend over the hub portion; and intumescent material held in the inner passageway at the second end of the housing and a connector having a first end and a second end and with an inner passageway extending between the ends and positioned in the inner passageway of the housing spaced between the intumescent material and the first end of the housing wherein an inner diameter of the inner passageway of the connector at the first end of the connector is configured to allow the first end of the connector to extend over the hub portion of the plumbing fitting.